What the Mark does to Us
by Redstorm254
Summary: Riley gets himself and a few others sucked into others into Minecraft. Just another Minecraft fanfic' right? Wrong! This is a rewrite of Wolf's Markings. If your gonna review or criticize please be nice. Will EVENTUALLY be accepting OCs. Mobtalker, Technic, and other mods are in this story. Rated M for a reason that you will find out in later chapters. Not just a sex fic.


Hey guys! It's me Redstorm again! Sorry I know that I said it would be out by Tuesday, but remember I am in middle school and i have homework and other s*** that get in the way. Anyway I am no longer going to say when a chapter is going to be out cause obviously i can't guarantee anything! Anyway enjoy.

* * *

"Come on, come on… come on!" I muttered to myself quietly. I eyeballed the clock waiting for the slightest movements of its longest appendage as it made the final stretch to its twelfth marking. In less than thirty seconds school would end and be nonexistent for the next three and a half months. I had planned out a large list of things to do. "I would go skating with my little brother, Ben, possibly sign up for that basketball tournament, catch up on my sleep, and get a girlfr-…" I thought. DING, DING, DING, DING! "Oh, there's the bell I guess I got caught up in my thoughts!" I said as I bolted out of the classroom. I sprinted to the front office to go grab my skateboard from Ms. Cambel, who knew to just hold it out the door as I passed by. "Thanks Ms. Cambel. Bye!" I yelled back. "Bye Riley honey! Have a nice summer!" She replied. My name is Riley Evans. I'm fifteen and I've just finished the tenth grade. I was waiting at the front gates of the school for my little brother, Ben. I know with him being a ninth grader his classes are farther back in the school, but he was never took this long. When he finally got here his hair was a little messier than usual and he had a bruise on his left cheek. "What the f***!" I half-screamed, "Who did this to you! I'll kick their *ss!". "Dude calm your s***! There was a fight in the halls and some kid elbowed me in the cheek by accident." Ben said grabbing my wrist. "Oh…but if someone does hurt you tell me." I said. "I know you say that every time I get a cut or bruise." He replied rolling his eyes. "I know I just don't want anyone bullying you." I said. "I know. Didn't you say that we had to meet Jerry at the gas station?" He asked. "Oh crap let's go!" I said as I rolled away on my board with Ben behind me on his own board. We didn't talk much as we focused on skating as fast as possible on the sidewalk and across the pavement. Skating the way were made it sure that we arrived as quickly as possible. When we arrived Jerry was waiting there at the station for us, thumbing a shiny blue jump drive in his hand. We pulled next to him. "Hey man sorry we're late." I said walking up to him. "No problem man. At least you show up, a lot of people say they want to buy and never show." He said looking at his feet. I knew what he meant. I've seen people meet him as costumers and then they would never show. I know because whenever he was selling games to people he didn't trust he would ask me to make sure they didn't run off without paying. You would be surprised at how fast I can ride a skateboard. "Anyway here's your replacement. It's a shame you lost all of your stuff in that update." Jerry said handing me the drive. He had given me a hacked version of Minecraft a few months earlier and when the newest update came out it destroyed my save files with bugs. There was nothing I could do besides reset my file. "Thanks man. You downloaded those mods for me right?" I asked. "Yeah I downloaded IndustrialCraft 2 and BuildCraft as well as a couple other mods like you asked." He answered. "Nice. Thanks Jerry, we got to go though, so see you later." I said as we skated off with Jerry waving to our backs. The ride home was as quick as the ride to meet Jerry. When we got there I pulled out the spare key we hid in a flower-pot on the window sill and used it to unlock the door before putting it back in the pot. Our house wasn't too shabby nor was it too fancy. It had two floors with a medium-kitchen, the living room, dining room and garage being on the ground floor and three bedrooms and two bathrooms being on the top floor. My room was closer to the stairs, but Ben and I shared a bathroom with doors on either side, so technically we could go into each other's rooms without going in the hallway. When we got inside we immediately went to our separate rooms and our separate desktops to download the new game. After all downloads were complete I made a world and opened it to LAN, so that Ben could join. We played Minecraft as one would normally, punching trees and mining for ores, along with doing the things added in by the various mods added by Jerry. "I should invite Jerry" I thought out load as I typed my thought to Ben in the chat box. He replied with good idea. I quickly texted Jerry to join which he did even faster as if he was awaiting my request. While playing I got the constant feeling that my character was being followed, I often heard the faint sounds of a second set of footsteps following me or I thought I could see a faint pair of glowing eyes in the distance at times, but shrugged it off. After about two hours of playing we had built a fairly automated base and I decided to call it quits for the night. I logged off and told Ben to log off as well in the next hour or so and shut my computer off and climbed into bed without bothering to take my clothes off. (Dream Sequence) I was walking through a field of weeds and flowers staring off into the distance, when suddenly my mom and dad appeared in front of me. "So I'm having THIS dream again, eh?" I thought. My dad was tall with broad shoulders and the same jet black hair I had. He had the same brown skin tone I did. My mom was shorter than my dad with less broad shoulders and her skin was slightly lighter than that of my father. Suddenly the scene changed to me standing next to my dad as was walking me home from school one day in the seventh grade. "Listen Riley" He started, "One of these days your mother and I won't be around to walk you home or make dinner for you or wash your clothes for you. When those days do come I'm going to need you to take care of your brother.". "Ok dad." I said like any other teenager would have. Little did I know those days would be coming a lot sooner than I thought. Once again the scene changed to me sitting in the living news as I was watching the news. It shifted from something about basketball to reports of a plane crash. It was two days after my parents had left for a business trip. They told me they would be back in two weeks. They said they'd call when they could. They said they would keep in touch. They said they would be in touch. After that day I never heard from them again. At first I marked it off as just a coincidence. After two weeks had passed with nothing from them the fact that they apparently had not survived sunk in. What my father said finally sunk in. My whole life changed after that. I went from a joyful and carefree brother to a very serious and over protective one in a heartbeat for fear of losing another loved one. I could never tell Ben the news. I came to regret not telling him, but after a while I decided to tell him eventually when he was a little more mature. I already knew what was coming next. The scene switched before my eyes once again to me standing in front of the bent, burnt, and overall destroyed remnants of the plane my parents were aboard. Like every time during this dream I burst into uncontrollable tears at the sight of it before I would come down and go looking for any signs of the lives of my parents. I began to walk towards the wreckage as usual. "What the…"I m uttered as I spotted what appeared to be a pair of glowing white eyes deep within the twist and turns of the wreckage. I investigated further until I appeared to be mere inches from them when they suddenly went out. I wondered where they were when suddenly they appeared in front of me only a lot larger. I yelped in surprise as I was engulfed in the blinding whiteness. (End Dream Sequence).

I woke up in a cold sweat. My face was running with sweat and sweat had visibly soaked through my clothes. "Am I going crazy?" I questioned myself. I walked over to my shared bathroom to go wash my face. I looked at myself in the mirror. I was still sweating bullets after washing my face off. I had sweat through my hoodie! "I guess I better take a shower and put on some fresh clothes" I thought. After taking a shower I put on a plain black T-shirt with a pair of khaki colored cargo pants on. I put on a red and white plaid button-up shirt on over. I didn't bother to button it up. When I walked in my computer was turned on and Minecraft had been launched. "What the f***" I muttered to myself as I shut it back off. I got back in bed and tried to go back to sleep. A few minutes I was awoken by something glowing near me. I groggily half-opened my eyes and I thought I saw a girl sitting in at my computer that was once again turned on. She looked like any other girl except her eyes were glowing a bright white. I closed them again and then opened them slowly and she was gone, leaving my computer still on with Minecraft pulled up. "I must be really tired" I thought marking this off as some weird dream. For the third time I got back in bed and fell back asleep. Sometime later I felt a weight on my waist. I just tried to shrug it off and turn over, but the weight on my chest wouldn't allow it. I opened my eyes to see that same girl sitting on me. With her being closer I could better make out her details. She had cream-colored skin with auburn colored hair that came down to her shoulders. She had on a light purple tank top with a small denim jacket over it. I couldn't see anything else because… well because she was actually pinning me down. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't get free. "What the F***! Who in the freaking hell are you!" I half-shouted, "And why are you sitting on me!" "My name is Heroinebrine, but you can just call me Herobri. I'm going to have some "fun" with you tonight" she said as started to rub herself against my crotch. In doing so she moved her hands off of my shoulders giving me the chance to shove her off of me. She landed on the opposite end of the bed as I crawled back away from her. She started to slowly make her way back up with a look of lust on her face as her hair fell in front of her eyes. I had pressed my body against the wood headboard of my bed as her face came inches from mine. She smashed her lips against mine and forced her tongue inside my mouth. She continued to explore the inside of my mouth going over teeth and wrestling with my tongue. It… wasn't bad, but I had my morals. I shoved her off of me once again. I pulled my knees close to my chest to prevent her from getting close to my face again. "I can't do this. As much as I enjoyed it, I barely know you." I said looking away slightly embarrassed. "Well you'll have plenty of time to get to know me." She said seductively. "Wait! What do you mean by that!?" I shot back quickly. "You'll find out she said as she forced me to look her in the eyes. My eyes were get very heavy, the last thing is saw before blacking out was her grinning devilishly and the glow of her eyes.

* * *

Well that is chapter one. Read and Review and Follow if you want. I will be posting a more informative schedule on my bio either a few minutes after posting this or tomorrow.


End file.
